


Reflections

by Knifeatafistfight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Reading, and then my soul fell out, whoops I started writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knifeatafistfight/pseuds/Knifeatafistfight
Summary: A tribute to the all-consuming wonder that a good story can create, and the all-consuming void that gets left behind/





	Reflections

Do you see her?  
There - the girl in the armchair  
In her lap is a book  
And in the book is an escape  
Into a different sort of reality 

But it's only temporary  
Despite the force of her empathy  
That sweeps her in and claims her as a reader  
And when the waking world comes knocking  
On the door of her dreams  
And when she raises her hand  
And wills the magic to spring  
From her palm, from her wrist,  
From her outstretched fingertips  
It is a horror to open her eyes  
And see the aching normality that  
Surrounds and saturates her

Her soul slips half out her body with longing  
And this is where the danger starts  
For the space left must be filled  
And she's not reading anymore  
She's consuming  
And the stories fuse and become a writhing part of her  
Every sentence forcing the void wider  
It's an addiction, a dangerous disease  
The symptoms: a blurring of the lines  
between fact and fiction  
What is a story  
And what is history?

She dreams of flying and fighting  
She remembers the wonder but seldom the detail  
She hates that  
And waking up is hard now, because it hurts to leave behind her beautiful  
Reality

But there is a way to calm the chasm,  
To soothe the incessant longing that fills her waking moments  
There is a way to spin sentences  
Like yarn from carded wool  
Into stories  
New and magnificent and gloriously filling  
And from the desperate consumption comes  
Creation  
And it's still not adventure of her own  
But it is an adventure of her own  
Just of the unexpected kind  
And you can see her breathe again  
Because this  
This might just be  
Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is my head. The girl is me.
> 
> If you see yourself here, consider leaving me a comment? We're probably very alike, and I'd love to have a conversation with you.
> 
> Feel free to leave me one even if you don't see yourself, I always appreciate feedback on my work.


End file.
